yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Agent
The Agents are LIGHT Fairy-Type Monsters that were introduced in the "Ancient Sanctuary" Booster Set, and were reprinted in the "Dark Revelation Volume 2" Booster Set. These monsters are low Level monsters and are espesially designed for decks containing the card "Sanctuary in the Sky". Although these monsters follow the names of the Planets in our Soloar System, they are not conidered Legendary Planet Cards. Playing Style "The Agents" focus on the controller's Life Points by using or recovering them, to power their ATKs, or inflict Damage to the opposing player. The odd card out The Agents would be "The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury" because his effects do not involve the use of Life Points, and instead, his main objective is giving a strong Hand Advantage. It is recommended that you use cards that focus on Life Point recovery, and damage to the opponent (Eg. "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" etc.). And since these are LIGHT Monsters, they can be used with "Honest", "Athena", "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen etc. Stratagies and Tips A common strategy used with "The Agent of Creation - Venus" is to summon 3 or 2 Mystical Shine Balls by paying 1500 or 1000 Life Points and Tributeing them all to complete the summoning requirements to Special Summon the The Light Ruler or The Dark Ruler. The "Mystical Shine Balls" can also be used for a quick Tribute for a Monarch monster. There is a quick method for increasing "Mars's" ATK, and that's by activating "The Immortal of Thunder"'s Flip Effect, "Aegis of Gaia" or any other cards that lets you gain a majority of Life Points. "The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury" is great to be played not only in a Fairy-Type Deck, but also in an "Infernity" deck, because "Infernity" monsters require no cards in the hand to activate their effects, and so does this card, also allowing you to draw an extra card from your deck. And finally for "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn, you can use his effect to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points, and Special Summon him back from your Graveyard using "The Creator"'s effect. You can also gain more Life Points to inflict more damage with "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, so you can gain 500 X The number of cards in your opposing player's hand. Recommended Cards Here are some cards that are useful if you are creating or assisting a Fairy-Type or LIGHT Deck, along with the The Agents. Monsters * "The Agent of Creation - Venus" * "The Agent of Force - Mars" * "The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury" * "Herald of Orange Light" * "Honest" * "Splendid Venus" * "Guardian Angel Joan" * "Athena" * "Soul of Purity and Light" * "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler/Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" Synchro Monsters * "Ancient Fairy Dragon" * "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" * "Light End Dragon" (Optional) Spells * "Sanctuary in the Sky" * "Cestus of Dagla" * "Supremacy Berry" * "Mystical Space Typhoon" * "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" Traps * "Magic Cylinder" * "Magic Drain" * "Trap Jammer" * "Aegis of Gaia" Category:Archetype